oznfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Nikola Tesla și viața extraterestră
thumb|Nikola Tesla (Sursa: wikipedia) Acest articol se referă la diferitele teorii despre Nikola Tesla și viața extraterestră. thumb|O parte a oscilatorului electric folosit de Tesla la experimente Nikola Tesla a afirmat următoarele: "Creierul meu este doar un receptor. În Univers există o bază de la care se pot obține cunoștințe, putere și inspirație. Nu am pătruns în tainele acestui nucleu, dar eu știu că acesta există." ("My brain is only a receiver. In the Universe there is a core from which we obtain knowledge, strength, inspiration. I have not penetrated into the secrets of this core, but I know that it exists.)" În timp ce făcea experimente pe aparatura sa electrică, Tesla a afirmat următoarele: "Nu pot uita niciodată primele senzații pe care le-am experimentat atunci când mi-am dat seama care sunt, eventual, consecințele incalculabile pentru omenire. M-am simțit ca și cum aș fi fost prezent la nașterea unei noi cunoștințe sau la dezvăluirea unui mare adevăr. Primele mele observații m-au îngrozit la modul pozitiv deoarece era prezent în ele ceva misterios, ca să nu spunem supranatural, și eram singur în laboratorul meu pe timp de noapte, dar în acel moment nu aveam ideea că aceste tulburări erau semnale controlate inteligent." "Schimbările pe care le-am observat aveau loc periodic și aveam o asemenea sugestie clară că numărul și ordinea acestora nu aveau legătură cu nicio cauză cunoscută de mine. Eram familiarizat, desigur, cu tulburările electrice care erau produse de soare, de Aurora Boreală și de curenții pământului și eram la fel de sigur de faptul că aceste variații nu erau cauzate de niciuna dintre aceste cauze." "Natura experimentelor mele exclude posibilitatea ca aceste modificări să fie produse de perturbațiile atmosferice, așa cum unele persoane s-au grăbit în mod pripit să afirme. Acest lucru a fost cândva după momentul în care m-a fulgerat gândul că tulburările pe care le-am observat ar putea fi cauzate printr-un control inteligent. "Deși nu am putut afla până în acel moment care era înțelesul lor, îmi era imposibil să le consider ca fiind pur accidentale. '''Sentimentul în continuă creștere pe care îl am este că am fost primul om care a auzit salutul trimis de pe o planetă către alta'. Un scop există în spatele acestor semnale electrice. " ("I can never forget the first sensations I experienced when it dawned upon me that I had observed something possibly of incalculable consequences to mankind. I felt as though I were present at the birth of a new knowledge or the revelation of a great truth. My first observations positively terrified me as there was present in them something mysterious, not to say supernatural, and I was alone in my laboratory at night; but at that time the idea of these disturbances being intelligently controlled signals did not yet present itself to me.“ "The changes I noted were taking place periodically and with such a clear suggestion of number and order that they were not traceable to any cause known to me. I was familiar, of course, with such electrical disturbances as are produced by the sun, Aurora Borealis, and earth currents, and I was as sure as I could be of any fact that these variations were due to none of these causes.“ "The nature of my experiments precluded the possibility of the changes being produced by atmospheric disturbances, as has been rashly asserted by some. It was sometime afterward when the thought flashed upon my mind that the disturbances I had observed might be due to an intelligent control. "Although I could not at the time decipher their meaning, it was impossible for me to think of them as having been entirely accidental. The feeling is constantly growing on me that I had been the first to hear the greeting of one planet to another. A purpose was behind these electrical signals.")'' Referinţe *http://earlyradiohistory.us/1901talk.htm *http://thestreetphilosopher.tumblr.com/post/16475204521/my-brain-is-only-a-receiver-in-the-universe *http://www.teslamotors.com/forum/forums/nikola-tesla-talking-planets *http://www.teslametamorphosis.com/p_p7_metaphysic_cosmology.html *http://www.abovetopsecret.com/forum/thread960046/pg1 *http://www.godlikeproductions.com/forum1/message1766949/pg1 * Jurnalele pierdute ale lui Nikola Tesla de Tim R. Swartz, Editura Solaris Print, 2011 http://www.librarie.net/carte/162475/Jurnalele-pierdute-lui-Nikola-Tesla-Tim-Swartz PDF Categorie:Nikola Tesla